Mirror Mirror on a Stand?
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: When a random Vampire King comes out of an ancient mirror and the first person he meets is a certain Pink-haired princess, a story ensues. Now, if you don't buy the idea of Bubblee, get out and find a new fanfic to mess with. Oh, and, some other pairs soon to bloom!
1. Chapter 1

**U-um... this is my first AT fic... so yeah. Enjoy, dear readers!**

* * *

It just happened. A male vampire – a really rare occurrence in the Land of Ooo – was standing in front of Candy Kingdom's most beloved ruler; the young princess Bubblegum. And the first question that popped out of the young ruler's busy mind was; "HOW?!"

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting a pretty fine lady like you to be the first thing I'll b seeing in front of Gumball's antique mirror." The vampire said, floating in midair.

"I was kinda expecting my handsome self. But, hey! I ain't complaining!"

Still, Princess Bubblegum was speechless. She quietly observed the young man in front of her and all of sudden, all she saw was black darkness. She can hear his voice, as if panicking. She ignored it though, and tried to open her eyes. But, she failed.

* * *

"A dream." She whispered. "A weird dream." She repeated. The princess rubbed her eyes and sat up. But before she can do so, a figure was hovering above her.

"Oh cool. Princess is awake."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Peppermint Butler hurriedly went to the princess's room. "Your highness? I heard a blood-curdling scream, was it-"

"OMYGUM PEPPERMINT BUTLER! TH-THE-THERE'S-" Princess Bubblegum was shaking, holding a lollipop in her hand as if a weapon, in the room's corner and pointing at midair.

"Y-your highness..." the candy butler said, trying to calm her.

"—AN INTRUDER IN MY ROOM!"

"Pardon?"

"H-he was floating like Marceline and—and... he... " she was calming down a bit.

"Yes, your highness?"

"He's not here."

A little later, after the small commotion the princess created, she proceeded in calling someone who knows more about vampires than anyone else – the Vampire Queen, of course. She was pacing back and forth, as if unsure of her actions. But she knew that only Marceline can help her out.

"H-hello?"

"Bonnie? You? Calling me? Is the world about to end?" the Vampire Queen said in the other line. The princess rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Shut up."

"I am just joking around princess. No need to use the royal "shut up" on someone as low as meeeeee~"

"MARCE! I AM HAVING AN EMERGENCY HERE!"

"Chill. I am all ears."

The princess inhaled then exhaled, calming herself down. "There's a vampire lurking around my castle and I need your help or probably advice on this one."

This seems to catch Marceline's interest.

"I'm listening..."

"Just come over. We'll talk about it."

Marceline giggled. "I thought you hated me."

This caught Princess Bubblegum off-guard. She looked down guiltily and sighed. "Just come over, Marce. For old times' sake and for that vampire lurking around here."

The Vampire Queen smiled and laughed. "Sure thing Bonnie. I'll be right over."

They both hanged up, at the same time. This made the princess smile slightly. As she placed her phone down on a nearby table in her room, she walked out in the corridors, seemingly thinking deep about something.

"For old times' sake, what am I-"

"Hey princess, why so glum?" All of a sudden, the lurking vampire appeared in front of the young ruler, upside down, floating above her. And as an instinct, this made Princess Bubblegum shriek and slap the living daylights out of the vampire. He fell down from floating and stumbled to a wall. She gasped and ran to his side right away. Women instincts once again.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry-"

"You slap real hot, princess." He said as he winced, massaging the damaged cheek that the princess placed all her fright on.

"I-it's your fault too! You just... popped out!"

"No biggie, right, princess?"

"Would you quit calling me 'princess'?"

"Why? Hate it?"

"N-no, it's just that-"

"Would you like 'angel fluff' instead?"

Princess Bubblegum's mind stopped for a while. For the first time, the genius ruler's mind stopped thinking for a while. For a very long time, she realized that's she's blushing.

"D-don't you know... that... I am a real princess?"

The vampire was a bit shocked himself.

"What? Seriously?! REALLY?"

"Uh... yeah. Basically."

"Shit." He floated back and forth, kind of panicking. The princess was a bit confused at the young vampire's sudden actions.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You must be what they call a 'Parallel Person'..."

"A parallel what now?"

They young vampire floated his way in front of the young ruler and tried to say something. Princess Bubblegum felt the chill on her spine. "You must be Gumball's alternate."

"What?" asked the baffled princess.

* * *

"Hey, PG. What's this?" Fionna, the young adventuress, asked as she peered on an old, musky mirror. The young prince turned to her, and then smiled gently.

"That's an ancient mirror my ancestors left. Nobody was seen to use that, thus I don't know what it does exactly." He explained at the curious young girl. Her loyal cat, Cake, came to her side and poked the glass of the mirror.

"Whatever it is, it sure is old and weird."

"That's why it's ancient, Cake." Fionna said and brofisted her bud. As Fionna peered even more and tried to poke the mirror, Prince Gumball covered the said mirror with a white cloth.

"Alright ladies. That's enough poking and peering. You never know what this mirror can do."

Fionna and Cake whined that made the young prince chuckle.

"Okay okay, enough with those faces. I'll bake you some chocolate chip cookies. Come on now, let's go down."

The two buds high-five'd each other then went along with Prince Gumball.

Little did they know, a certain Vampire King had already discovered the mirrors abilities.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yah. Totally my first time writing an Adventure Time Fanfic and I am having fun. I actually had this idea months ago but then again, my lazy hands doesn't want to. Reviews are my blood and air. Oh well! C'est la vie!  
**

**So yeah guys. This is chapter one. The next update is probably going to happen next year. Haha. Yeah. So uh... I am... signing out... peace.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter came in a little early as a New Year gift to you guys! Have a Happy New Year guys! :))))))**

* * *

"Princeeeeeeeeeees! I am hungry. Why do we have to stay in your room anyway?" The Vampire King complained while floating, making the young princess to sigh heavily. Princess Bubblegum was busily hiding some personal things she had in her drawers and closet. One of those things was the tee shirt Marceline gave her.

"You need to make a low profile, uh..." she paused, hoping the get his name as she closed the drawer on her dresser.

"Marshall Lee." The young vampire answered.

"You need to make a low profile, Marshall Lee." Princess Bubblegum said as she was done hiding her stuff. Meanwhile, the young vampire named Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in disappointment.

"I'm bored, princess."

"Bubblegum, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Please call me that." The princess said in a stern manner, making the Vampire King fake a gag. "Eeyuck, princess. You sound like Gumball."

"Who is this 'Gumball' you keep on mentioning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your alternate."

"Please expand the thought." Princess Bubblegum said as she crossed her arms and faced Marshall Lee. On the other hand, the Vampire King, crossed his arms in midair with a pout on his face.

"Too tired."

"Ugh. YOU sound like Marceline."

This time, it was Marshall Lee that got confused as he raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Hmm... how should I put this...? Probably YOUR alternate." The young ruler said with a hand on her chin, imitating the same tone the young Vampire King used on her. Marshall Lee narrowed his eyes at her, as if glaring.

"You have no originality. Shame shame for a hot princess like you."

The princess blushed deeply, crossed her arms and turned her heel to the opposite side. "Sh-shut up." Hearing the word '_hot_' was enough to make her pale pink face hot. She heard the Vampire King snicker.

"You get flustered easily. I simply said 'hot' and you went all blushy! Haha!" Marshall Lee somehow rolled in midair, laughing. Princess Bubblegum turned to him, her face completely red.

"W-well! No-nobody ever said that _word_ to me! You're probably lying, basing on the other circumstances I have experienced! Since no one has ever called me "hot" before, I therefore conclude you to be flattering me." She said, satisfied with her answer, thinking that she just won over the Vampire King. With crossed arms, she raised her head up high, proud with glory. Instead of whining in defeat, the kind of response the young princess expected, he simply crossed his arms with a serious disappointed look on his face.

"What if I counter your _"theory"_ and say that what I just said about you was a real compliment."

The young princess and ruler of the Candy Kingdom were never flustered like this before. She felt her face burn up.

"W-wha-"

"Hey Bonnie! Don't make me wait here." A certain Vampire Queen said, interrupting their conversation. Princess Bubblegum turned to where the voice came from.

"Marceline!"

"_That's_ my alternate?" Marshall Lee said, pointing at Marceline. The Vampire Queen floated towards them and examined the young Vampire King.

"You're like my twin!" she exclaimed. She looked at their outfits; both were wearing red tops, though Marceline was wearing a tank top while Marshall Lee was wearing red checkered polo. Both had dark blue jeans and both were wearing combat boots.

"And our names sound kinda alike." The young Vampire King said.

"Of course! Marshall Lee and Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum said. "Exactly like twins. Fraternal ones!" she added.

"Only our gender's different... cool." Marceline mumbled.

"I guess you play a guitar?" Marshall said while beaming. Marceline's eyes lit up and grinned.

"Yeah, totally. Write songs and stuff."

"And I am guessing your guitar is axe shaped!"

"Nailed it bro!" The two high five'd and laughed. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum simply stared at them.

"Ahem. I don't want to interrupt your heart warming reunion but... we have a situation here, vampires." She interrupted. The two, as if long lost siblings, turned to her and scratched their heads, at the same time.

"Sure thing, Bonnie."

"Okay, Princess." They both answered in unison.

* * *

"Cake! Quiet!" Fionna said in a hushed tone to her loyal companion who was poking around. Cake turned to her and grinned. "Sorry, girl."

"If PG finds out, we're both in deep trouble. I promised that we wouldn't touch this mirror!" she explained further, trying to remove the thick cloth covered on the mirror.

"If PG finds out, I'll tell him it was your idea." She continued. Cake crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, you agreed, didn't ya?"

"Well, technically yes, but-"

"Because of whatever this mirror has, we gonna defeat it!"

"And make Prince Gumball proud of us!" Cake and Fionna brofisted and giggled as they removed the white cloth together. Fionna stared in awe while Cake poked further.

"Hey, girl. Dontcha think our reflections' kinda... weird?" she said, poking the glass of the mirror.

"I guess—"

"I think I told you guys not to mess around with the mirror, right?" Prince Gumball said from behind them, making them both shriek out loud. When she regained composure, Fionna laughed nervously and then faced the young prince with a sheepish smile.

"H-hi, PG." She mumbled.

"Heya, PG!" Cake greeted. Prince Gumball sighed, and then patted Fionna and Cake's head gently. Fionna blushed slightly upon feeling the warmth of his hand on top of her head.

"You do know that its curiosity that killed the cat – not an intended pun Cake, but you get the point." Cake gave him a nod and a thumbs up sign. Fionna sighed, then looked up.

"We're sorry Prince Gumball. We just got really curious and... and... Who knows what evil lurks in there! I-it might conquer the whole Candy Kingdom! Or—or the Land of Ooo! Or it might..." she placed her glance down and then up once again.

"... Get you again." She finished. The young ruler smiled at her. Then, he bent down and gave Fionna a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I know your intention is good, Fi. But the prince can be worried over his adventuress too."

Fionna blushed and touched her warm cheeks while Cake nudged her elbow with a wink. Prince Gumball once again patted her head and gave another sweet smile.

"If you want to know more about that mirror, Fionna and Cake, then _we_ are finding that out together." The young prince said with an arm each around Fionna and Cake. Fionna giggled and Cake punched Fionna's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"That's an order from your prince, Fionna." Prince Gumball said.

"And your adventuress shall gladly accept it!" she replied with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! For this chapter, of course. I added a small Gumball x Fionna scene since they're like, my second head canon. So yah. Also, I really see Marshall And Marceline to be the sibs type of relationship. I mean, they're like twins! *ahem* Again, I had fun with this chapter and I am really grateful to those who reviewed, faved and followed! Love you guys! Thanks! See ya'll in a week or two! Happy New Year! Again! Signing out! Peace! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this came out a bit late ;A; Well, here goes!**

* * *

Marceline placed a hand on her chin as she floated around Marshall Lee. The Vampire King on the other hand, sighed heavily. The other young ruler observed the two from a distance.

"What the hell are you doing Marcy?" the young Vampire King asked, the irritation obvious in his voice. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum gave out a giggle, making Marshall Lee more irritated than ever.

"Oh look! You made Princess I-Have-No-Time-For-Laughing -Because-My-Poise-Is-Important laugh! Congratulations!" Marceline said with a grin. Marshall Lee laughed out loud, again rolling in midair. The young princess felt that she was being ganged up on. She pouted and crossed her arms.

'Now, there are two vampires to annoy the glob out of me.' She thought. As the two vampires goofed around together, Princess Bubblegum sat on her bed and sighed. The sudden entrance of Peppermint Butler made her jump in surprise.

"Your Highness! Sir Finn and Sir Jake are here, visiting."

"W-wait, Peppermint Butler! Make them wait outs-"

Before the young ruler can finish her thought, Ooo's heroes came in with a striking pose; Finn holding his sword and Jake in a karate pose.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Finn screamed along with his pose. Princess Bubblegum smacked her forehead while the two vampires simply stared, confused.

"PEEBLES! You're safe! Marceline told Jake and I that there's a mean villain lurking around here!" Finn said as he went to the princess and guided her near Peppermint Butler.

"F-Finn-"

"Don't worry PB! Finn and I are gonna karate chop that dude!" Jake said.

Marshall Lee smirked upon hearing Finn and Jake's words and went to the ceiling, planning a prank. Marceline snickered as he saw him float up while Princess Bubblegum was unaware of the young Vampire King's schemes. Finn and Jake were still saying stuff about how they'll defeat the "intruder" Marceline told them. Marshall Lee slowly floated down, preparing the scariest face he ever made.

'Much scarier than what I showed Cake!' he thought with a mischievous grin. As he was near towards the two unsuspecting heroes, Princess Bubblegum went towards Finn and Jake, explaining that there is no intruder in her castle. This made the Vampire King stop a bit but he found it too late because he was inches away from them.

The young princess looked up, only to find the most horrifying face she ever saw in her entire life as a living candy person.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed the daylights out of her. Because of the fright and the slight trauma, she fainted. Finn was as shocked as Jake and ran towards the princess. Marshall Lee caught her first though, before she even hit her head on the ground.

"T-THE INTRUDER!" Finn screamed, his sword pointed at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee glared and hissed at him, and then floated away with Princess Bubblegum in his arms. Marceline gasped and went towards Finn and Jake. Peppermint Butler ran, calling for more security.

"Finn! Jake! That "intruder" wasn't a bad person! He was just a visitor from another world." Marceline explained to the two heroes.

"But he held the princess hostage!"

"No he didn't. Because of your sudden attack, he floated away in surprise, brining Bonnie with him!"

"Whoops. Now we made a misunderstanding, buddy." Jake said. Finn scratched his head, not knowing what to do.

"And the whole kingdom is going to hunt Marshall Lee." Marceline added.

"Marshall Lee?" Both Finn and Jake asked in unison.

"The "intruder's" name, what else?" she answered. Finn placed his sword back and sat down, a hand on his chin. Jake sat down as well beside Finn.

"First, we have to find Marshall Lee." Finn said, in which the two agreed to.

"Then, we explain that all of this is a big misunderstanding. Bubblegum would do that one for us." The young Vampire Queen said. The three of them nodded in agreement and went on with their plans.

Marceline floated to the Eastern side, Finn on the Western side and Jake on the Northern side.

"If none of us finds anything, go back here and we'll go to the Southern side." Marceline said. They went on with their respective directions to find the Vampire King and the Young Princess.

* * *

Marshall Lee floated in the attic's corner, the princess still on his arms. He smacked his forehead a couple of times as he sat down on the corner.

"Idiot, idiot! Why the hell did she have to go to those dudes anyway? Look what I made her saw." He mumbled to himself. Princess Bubblegum nudged a bit, making the Vampire King look down on her.

"It's your fault, princess." He said as he poked her cheek. "What will you think of me now?"

He sighed and leaned on the corner's wall. He brushed his hair using his free hand and placed it back to balance Princess Bubblegum on his arms. He closed his eyes for a bit and heard mumbling coming from down below. He looked down and saw the princess half-opening her eyes.

"W-wha? Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Good glob, finally you're awake!" Marshall Lee said in relief.

Princess Bubblegum looked around and suddenly, it hit her.

"Why am I in your arms, Marshall Lee?" she asked.

The young vampire smirked and leaned closer to her face, making the princess blush.

"Because you fell for me. And I simply caught you." He teased. Princess Bubblegum laughed sarcastically and smacked his forehead. Marshall Lee touched his damaged forehead with both hands, releasing the princess.

"OWWW!"

"You and your awful jokes!" She said and hurriedly stood up, walking a few steps away from him

"That's twice in a day, princess! Two freaking damages in one day!" He scowled, massaging his forehead.

"Not my fault." She insisted, as she turned her heel away from him and walked another steps away.

"No, princess. YOUR fault. You collapsing and shit was YOUR fault."

The young Vampire King's statement made the Young Princess stop in her tracks and look back at him. A glare was covering up her once gentle face. She proceeded on walking forward to him.

"MY fault?! If you kept your shenanigans away, this wouldn't happen! AT ALL!" she said in a high tone of voice, a finger jabbing on Marshall Lee's chest. Marshall Lee hissed at her and held her hand that was jabbing on his chest tightly. With this, he pulled her closer, close enough for the princess to fall on his chest.

"Listen up, princess. We're both at fault here. Accept that fact and everything's okay again."

Princess Bubblegum blushed, feeling his hot breath on her face. She was too close, she thought. It was also at this moment that she realized that the young vampire was quite handsome. Marshall Lee stared at her eyes a bit more and found fright on it. He pushed her away hurriedly and turned around to cover the blush on his face.

"Damn it, princess." He muttered.

"What did I do this time, huh?"

"Oh, you did nothing at all." He said, a bit of sarcasm obvious in his voice. 'You did absolutely nothing and made me blush this way. Damn it, blush won't go away.'

Princess Bubblegum smiled a bit when she saw a faint blush on the side of his cheek. "Okay, Marshall Lee." She said.

* * *

"Marceline, I found nothing on my side. How about you?" Finn said.

"No luck." She said. Then, she turned to Jake, the last person to return.

"Nothing, guys." He said. All three gave each other a glance then nodded.

"To the Southern side we go!" Jake said, a bit excited.

"RADICAL!" Finn said as he raised his sword. Marceline sighed, and then smiled. "Boys." She mumbled.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that ends chapter 3. The next chappie might be a little later :) I have a 3-day retreat in my school... and I am busy... so yah. See ya'll!**


End file.
